Jack Knight
Jack Knight Jack Knight is one of the oldest serving Digidestined and thought to be the original Dark Digidestined. His methods are cruel and violent and he enjoys playing with his victims or targets. The stories of Jack Knight are spread far and wide among the Guardians and Messengers as he became a key player for the side of Alpha Strikemon during the Alpha incident and a general for Millienumon during the Secret war. Jack worked with another Dark Digidestined by the code name, Warrior for quite some time. Jack Knight is famously quoted to have said "My name is Jack Knight, you, my beautiful darkened sun, are about to be snuffed out." Before claiming the life of a Digidestined. His partner is a Magna Garurumon. Origin Jack Knight was the second Guardian and worked alongside Alex Stone. At this time, Reaver Streak was the head of the messengers. Jack Knight and Alex Stone became good friends during the time between the Original five Digidestined and the group lead by Taichi Kamiya. During this time Jack Knight, Reaver Streak and Alex Stone worked together helping rebuild the Digital war and keep the armies of the different factions under a peaceful treaty. For an unknown reason, Jack Knight turned on his two friends and attacked Alex Stone directly. No one is sure who won but Jack Knight went onto attack Reaver and killed every messenger other than him. Jack Knight also managed to destroy the Messengers and Guardians bases in the Digital world. For a time after this , the Guardians and Messengers held no power in the Digital world and it wouldn't be till the time of Will Murphy, Trace Hinata and Alex Dowski , that the two factions would make a resounding return. Reaver has always Alex Stone responsible for not stopping Jack Knight. Reaver now pursues Jack Knight at any possible opportunity. It is rumoured Reaver worked with a female Messenger at this time but reports are unclear. Jack Knight and the Digidestined Jack Knight has held many interactions with Digidestined. He is most famous for his actions during the Digital war where he fought against Will Murphy and Alex Stone. Jack Knight also fought against Trace Hinata during the secret war. During this time he was partnered with a girl named Warrior. Jack surfaced again during the Alpha incident, fighting Reaver. Jack Knight would also kidnap a member of the Digidestined and assault several Guardians. Jack Knight and Tanya Burges (Warrior). Jack Knight has worked with Tanya Burges for the majority of him time as a Dark Digidestined. The two worked in a perfect team under the code names "Knight" and "Warrior". Little is known about just how much damage the pair caused during their partnership. Jack was partnered with another girl named Gizmo during the Alpha incident. It is unknown what has happened to Warrior. During the secret war, Tanya would meet Will Murphy. Although on different sides, she would fall for him and offered her surrender during the war if Will Murphy went on a date with her. It is unknown if her feelings for him are real or just a ploy. The status of Tanya is unknown. It is also unknown if Jack and Tanya are still allies. Category:Characters Category:Dark Digidestined